


Sleep is boring

by OtterMcKilbourne (p_3a)



Series: NaNoWriMo 2014 [22]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/OtterMcKilbourne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrathion is a cross between a cat and a toddler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep is boring

"Wrathion, if you're so tired, just go to bed."  
"No." Wrathion glared. "That's a ridiculous suggestion, Anduin Wrynn. Leave me alone. I have to work."

Anduin stood in the doorway, both hands resting on his cane, and watched as Wrathion, for the third time in ten minutes, wrote three sentences in his report before his head began slipping out of his hand and towards the desk.

"Wrathion!"  
"What!" He jerked awake again. "What! I told you, leave me alone. I have to work."  
"No, you have to sleep."  
"Sleeping is boring! _You're_ boring!"  
"And you're grumpy because you're tired. Come here." Anduin started across the room, but Wrathion hopped up out of his chair - and his humanoid form - and darted across the room on his wings. "Come _on_ , Wrathion! You're a growing dragon! You can't keep staying up for two days in a row and expect to function the same way you normally do!"  
"I'm functioning _fine_!"  
Anduin glanced over what Wrathion had been writing. "None of this even makes sense, Wrathion!" He moved across the room again, and once more the dragon darted off his perch to another spot to avoid Anduin's grasp. "You'll just have to redo it tomorrow!"  
"No I won't! It's fine!"

One more time, and this time Wrathion settled on the bed - only for his paws to involuntarily begin kneading the soft bedclothes. "Aaahh! A trap! A fiendish trap!"  
Anduin chuckled. "You chose to land there yourself, you silly dragon."  
Before he knew it, Wrathion was flopped down in the bedding, burrowing to make a nest. "Trickery and betrayal..."  
"Sure." Anduin moved over to sit alongside him, and at the warm weight of his hand on his back, Wrathion began to purr.  
"Mean," Wrathion mumbled, as he drifted rapidly off to sleep.  
"Uh huh."


End file.
